Hunter's Love chapter 2
by Misaki-Xiong
Summary: YAOI! BOYXBOY! Hunter x vampire


I own a few characters and my friend owns some others

Kyo is my character

Youta is my friends

BOYXBOY WARNING!

Chapter 2

White fangs shining even in the dim lighting. "This is where Vampires are tested on to see what kinds of drugs can make our powers stronger for war." He explained.

He walked closer to the cell bars so Kyo could see his face. His hair was silver and his body was scarred in many different places. "My name's Roul. What do they call you, kid?"

Kyo looked at the man closely eyeing the scars on his. "Hey Roul… well my name is Kyo…" he replied wryly. "So what about the war? I haven't heard of this war before."

Roul shrugged. "I don't know much about it myself, been locked up in here too long..." He sat down and leaned against the bars. "Last I heard there wasn't much going on. Vampires want control over the humans and this-" he spread his arms out referring to all the vampires in cages. "-is their way of fighting back. They are going to use us against ourselves..."

Looking more closely Roul noticed that Kyo wasn't clothed. "What happened to your clothing? What type of sick experiment are they using you for?"

Kyo looked frighten a bit as he looked at the other vampires that were in the other cells. How could the humans do this! He covered his ears and looked at Roul, frightened and used. "H-he used a drug on me...t-then he raped me afterwards... that's w-why I have no cloths on, but I don't know what the drug was about…"

Roul was shocked to hear this. "You were raped?" He asked. "That's... different." He thought about it. He then decided on a answer for the odd event. "He could just be using you for his own disgusting pleasure." He told him. "That's the only thing I can think of. Maybe he doesn't want to sell you as a weapon, but just... use you as a sex toy..."

Kyo eyes slightly widened _A-A sex toy? _he thought and shook his head denying the fact. "But I didn't want this to happen to me... I don't want to become his thing that he could use..." Kyo whispered lightly as he started to cry lightly, biting his bottom lip to stop himself. "Why me?" he asked, knowing no one would know the answer.

Roul cursed himself for saying that to the kid. "I..." he decided to stay quiet. He didn't want to speak and upset the kid even more.

Soon Kyo had calmed down and looked at Roul "H-how old are you all ready?" Kyo was just curious and wanted to know since the vampire seem to know a lot about what goes around.

Roul looked back at the boy. "125 years." he answered. "Been here for about 15 of those years..."

"Really? That's so long..." Kyo sighed "And what have they done to you for those past fifteen years?"

Roul wondered if should answer the boy's question or not. He thought that it may be best to get him use to things now rather than later so he pointed to a few of his scars. "See these? How the scar wraps around my arms completely?" He held a scar on his wrist. "Youta drugged me enough so my body can regenerate quicker. We vampires can heal fast as you know but now my hand can be cut off and it will grow back in less than ten seconds."

He chuckled a little bit. "I guess you can say it's disgusting. It is. I can no longer be called a vampire now. I'm just a monster. A monster that is next to be sold off to the human army..."

Kyo stared at Roul's arm watching wrap around. It just seemed horrible how Youta treated them… "You're not a monster; it wasn't your will to even have that happen to you! so don't say that you would be sold as a monster..." Kyo sighed as he looked away. He didn't want to hear him say such things.

Roul chuckled. "Look at you." his blood red eyes were dull and expressionless. "Completely naked, raped, thrown in the cold prison, and you still have your spirit. I can't even remember when I lost my will to fight." He stared at the floor. "Thank you for saying that I'm not a monster. Unfortunately, it won't change anything."

Kyo looked at Roul confused as to why he talked about his spirit. He was confused on his situation too. "Why not?" Kyo asked.

Roul looked down at all the other cages filled with vampires. "We were all like you once." he told him. "We all fought back, got in a few bites and kicks but we all end up like this. Broken." He lowered his head in a way of shame. "We all have a limit. Even you."

There was a long pause. Finally Roul looked up at Kyo. "You should rest. Because you're new here Youta is going to want to start with you."

Kyo looked worried as he nodded. He was to worried to be even sleeping, but Roul was right sleep was needed…

The next morning Youta came in and looked over his collection of vampires. When he saw Kyo he smirked and stopped in front of his cage. "Wake up, little one." he tapped on the cell bars to wake the vampire up.

Kyo groaned when he heard the tapping. He sat up slowly his vision groggy and body aching. "What do you want damn it….." Kyo growled.

Youta smirked. "What I want is you." He told him. "However, business comes first and some clients have arrived to take one of my creations." he turned towards Roul and unlocked the cage. "I'll be back in a few minutes for you, but first I need to get paid."

Roul was chained up and he knew it was fruitless to fight back, so he walked behind Youta with his head low. He glanced over at Kyo one last time and mouthed a farewell to him. After that Youta took Roul out of the room.

Kyo went to the bar watching as Roul left. He was worried for him even if they just met last night, but he helped so much…. Kyo yawned; sleepy, he still felt very sleepy and went back to sleep.

When Youta returned, Roul was no longer in the building. "Wake up, Kyo." he banged on the bars before unlocking the door. Without waiting for an answer he picked Kyo up and threw him over his shoulder before taking him with him to a different room. His room.

Once they had arrived he tossed kyo on the bed and before he could get away he chained him to the headboard. "Now, I do hope you understand what it is I'll be using you for." He smirked and examined the young vampire's naked body.

Kyo blushed lightly knowing what Youta was looking at. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. "Damn it! Why don't you let me go! It's not like I'm special or something." Kyo growled as he tried breaking the chains.

Youta smiled and kissed Kyo's lips almost lovingly. "But you are special, Kyo." he moved to lick and nip at the young vampire's ear.

"You are the only one that will never be sold. You are mine."

End chapter 2


End file.
